


Working Hard

by Terezilover222



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Hugs, Kisses, Lemons, Office, Video, Work, snuggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-This is a various x reader-<br/>After working at Rooster teeth for a few years now, you're finally going to be apart of video's like the Podcast and AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to your new job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all of you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+of+you).



> I'm not very good at writing stuff so DON'T HATE ME XD  
> Also I do take request!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this, choose who'll go out with!!! Each story has a unique story or theme! This is just to give you an idea on a 'plot' i guess, but you can skip it really.

     You sighed as you sat down next to Kerry, he was chilling out at his computer, probably playing some random game. "Oh, (y/n), Geoff and Burnie wanted to talk to you! They said they'd be in the Podcast room..." You nodded as you thanked Kerry for telling you. Quickly you walked down the hall, hoping that you weren't getting fired or something. 

As you entered the podcast area Geoff, who was sitting  on the far left of the big couch looked at Bernie then nodded his head towards you. "There you are, come and sit down over here! The podcast is gonna start soon and Ray will be here soon." Bernie pointed to the big couch, of which you sat down in quietly at the middle. "U-um..If I may ask, why am I going to be in a podcast? I normally work in the back to help with the live stream.." 

Geoff chuckled "You'll see when we start the podcast!" As Goeff said that, gus burst in and dashed to his seat "ALRIGHT I'M HERE" He laughed as he sat back in his fluffy chair. "Hey (Y/N, welcome to the podcast ya lil shit" Gus laughed, giving you a slight smile. You shook your head and smiled back at him.

"LEEEETTTTSSSS STREAAMMM" Ray burst in after Gus and leaped onto the place next to you. "Heyyyyy who's the new cute one?" Ray said, winking at you as he sat up correctly. You blushed and said "I'm (Y/N) and I have yet to find out why I'm here." 

"Patience princess, you'll see soon!" Geoff chuckled, looking at you with a smile, "And don't mind Ray, he thinks he's hot shit but he's just a little shit." Geoff patted your shoulder, you clenched your hands, giggling a little bit. But HOLY CRAP YOU JUST REALIZED YOU WERE GONNA BE ON CAMERA SHIIIITTTT THIS IS SCARY...

 

You heard one of the girls say "Starting in 3...2" Every one slipped their mic's and ear pieces on, so you did the same. "...1!!!!GOOOO!!!"

 

"Hello and welcome to the rooster teeth podcast!" the guys said in unison. You just smiled and gave a half wave at the camera. "Today we have Gus" "Ray" "(Y/n)" "Geoff" "Bernie" "annndd Gus" Every one let out a soft chuckle. 

 

"twitter is already flipping out about (Y/N), holy shit! " Bernie  chuckled softly "calm down guy's she's just new member of the podcast and AH"   
"wait really?!" You chirped smiling "yeah!" Bernie beamed at you as you got the biggest smile he has ever seen.

Suddenly a bunch of people from Rooster Teeth and AH walked in with balloons and some cup cakes. "WELCOME TO THE BIG TIME (Y/N)!" They all cheered.

 

 

Maybe being on camera wan't as scary as you thought!

 


	2. Caught in the act (Kerry x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sat in the office, your (h/c) hair up in a pony tail and your (e/c) eyes fixated on the computer screen. You were reading an X reader, but not any x reader, Kerry Shawcross x reader. yes, it was true, you had the worlds biggest crush on that dork.

You sat in the office, you were on your own (-or so you think-) your (h/c) hair up in a pony tail and your (e/c) eyes fixated on the computer screen. You were reading an X reader, but not any x reader, Kerry Shawcross x reader. yes, it was true, you had the worlds biggest crush on that dork, and almost EVERY person in the building knew, well, Kerry didn't know (Or at least that's what you thought) You blushed, you forgot that this was a lemon, quickly skimming the words.

"Heeeyyyyyy gurrllll" suddenly someone sat on your desk, you blushed quickly clicking to another tab. "I saw that, what are you reading" You blushed quickly realizing the person was Kerry. He had reached his arm to your mouse and clicked back to the tab you had back peddled out of. "NONONONO" You blushed furiously, covering the screen as much as you could with your hands. "What secrets are you hiding (L/n)!?" Kerry evilly said, trying to pry away your hands from the screen. 

You had stood up at this point, trying to unplug the back of the screen in attempt to hide the secret. Suddenly, you felt the cloth of your chair be removed, only to be replaced by two legs pressing on yours, Kerry's chest on your back, and his head next to yours, his hands reached for the screen. "what are you hiding (Y/N)~" You shivered when he said your name, it was playful but still had a tone of lust in it. "Kerry just leave! It's none of your buisnes-sssss" You felt your face heat up like an oven, Kerry had started pressing himself into you even more, pressing his dick on your neither regions. "Whats wrong (L/N)? What can't you show me?" You were a hot mess but that still didn't stop you from trying to protect your dignity, that is until you felt Kerry kiss your cheek.

You squeaked and crinkled your arms back in shock. "AHAH! now lets see" "No! Kerry don't!" Kerry slipped his left leg infront of your right one, "Lettss see- oh! reading x readers i seeee, and a lemon no less" Kerry smirked "Kerry please!" You pleaded, eyes getting teary. "Calm down...hm...now lets see who's dick you're reading abo-...." Kerry froze, you stared at the ground, scared. "I'm a creeper now...aren't I...." You felt like your heart just hot shot with a cannon and is now sinking in a sea guilt. You were about to say something when you felt a pair of lips touch yours softly. You felt fireworks go off in your head as you realized that it was Kerry's lips who made you feel this weak in the knee's, well he always did but now it's 100x worse..or better! Kerry pulled away, hugging you tightly.

"I like....no...love you too, I kinda always did sense you told me you like LOTR, not saying that i didn't like you from the start, it's just a bonus....NOT SAYING THAT YOU WEREN'T AWESOME OR ANY THIN-" You clicked into wanting to fuck this man in a matter of seconds, but restrained yourself to kissing him quickly before he trailed on. "It's fine, i understand kerry" You smiled sweetly at the brunette in front of you. "and love you too...Now lets go have a LOTR marathon, I've been craving it sense this afternoon." You giggled as you linked arms.


	3. Bad Little Boy (Miles Luna x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You an Miles had gone out to a park costume party and ended up singing some cutesy songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles is a bad little boy  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86yQIQFgWZk

You huffed as the podcast ended, there was a costume party at the park and you needed to go with a date who'd match your costume sorta thing.  
You had no one to go with but you did have a costume. You were going as one of your favorite adventure time characters, Fionna the Human! You giggled at the thought of you in a cute rabbit hat. heh, so cute! You grabbed your beer bottle and said good night to the other podcast members. As you started to walk away from the podcast room you sipped on your drink, glancing at how much you had left... You had only drank a half of the thing on the podcast so your not even buzzed.

"Hey (Y/n)" someone said from one of the passing doorways. You stopped and turned, it was Miles. You smiled at him and walked over to the charming young man. "Sup Miles?" You said as you lazily leaned on the wall, gazing at the taller mans face. "I heard on the podcast you were going to that costume party at the park and you still didn't get a date yet...um... I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date because i was going to be Marshall Lee and I knew you were going as Fiona and um....my date had a rain check...they were going to be Cake actually..." Miles blushed a bit, "I mean they weren't gonna go as a date date, just a a friendly date..ya know?" You nodded, "Sure, I'd love to go with you...as a fr-" "Date, not a..f-friend date..." Miles cut in, making himself blush. You were a bit shocked by this but smiled widely, "Sounds great Miles," You leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly before walking towards the exit.

"Pick me up around 9:30~"You sang out loud. Miles was flustered but shouted back "O-OKAY." He stumbled back into the room he was in, Kerry giving him a knowing look. "Hey, how does she know you know where she lives?" Kerry questioned, giving Miles some eyebrow wiggles. "Shut up dude, I've just been over her place to play some Super Smash bros on the N-64...that's all..." Miles blushed as he quickly went back to his desk. "Suuureee it is" Kerry laughed out as he went back to his own laptop.

 

-At 9:30-

 

You quickly finished dyeing your hair blonde/gold and washed off the extra stuff. Then once you dried your hair, put it up in a bun then slipped on the rabbit hat. You pat yourself on the back as you saw how perfect it all looked. Bangs on the right side hanging down...The hat... The cute little shoes and socks... the nice blue shirt and skirt...and lastly... You slipped your wallet and makeup bag (With a little flashlight) into green backpack that looked just like Fiona's. You heard a knock at the door and you happily skipped to the door, swinging it open to be greeted by a Mile Lee (hheheheheheh).

 

You giggled, "hey Miles" You said happily. "Hey (y/n), ya ready? You look great by the way..." Miles looked you up and down happily. You blushed lightly, "Thanks, you look great too, just let me grab my bag and we can head out!" You dashed for the bag and ran past Miles in a fit of giggles. Miles chuckled and ran after you, jumping into the car. You both buckled up and Miles started driving. "You know they're gonna have a karaoke machine there" He smirked at you. "If you think I'm gonna go up there and sing some sexual song you got another thing comin' babe." You smirked back. He smiled and took a turn onto the park road. "Alright were here, come on, Kerry and his girlfriend are here..So is Michael and Lindsay" He grinned as he parked the car, turned it off, and jumped out. You leaped out and collected your green back before hip bumping the car door closed.

 

-Time skip 40 minutes into the party-

 

Somehow Kerry tricked you into singing with Miles on the karaoke machine.... Oh God this is gonna either be horrible or the best moment of your life, your favoring the second option but the first is more probable. Sighing as you stepped up to one of the mic's you saw Miles smiling happily in his flannel and jeans...and his...eyes are strangely charming...and his li- OH HELL NO CALM DOWN THERE MISTER EAGER BEAVER. Suddenly a familiar tune started to play..omfg he didn't... HE DID OH GOD!

"Ready? Fallow me~" Miles picked up the mic from it's stand and slowly started to dance, slowly inching towards you

 

_"Good little girl~_

_Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad._

_But your spending the night with me~_

_What do you want from my world?~_

_You're a good little girl!"_

Miles stepped beside you, pitching your butt a little making your squeak. You stared at him with smirk, you started to dance around aswell.

 

" **Bad little boy~** **  
**

**That's what you're acting like,**

**I really don't buy, that you're that kinda guy,**

**and if you are,**

**why do you want to hang out with me?"**

 

You were now getting whoops and wolf whistles from the crowd that was in front of you two. Miles grinned and grabbed your hand, twirled you and held you close to his body making you blush.

 

" _Don't you know i'm a villain?_

_every night I'm killin, sendin' everyone runnin' like children._

_I know why you're mad at me,_

_I got demon eyes, and they're looking right through your anatomy,_

_Into your deepest fears, baby I'm not from here,_

_I'm from the night-o-phere_

_to me your clear, transparent,_

_You got a thing for me girl_

_It's apparent."_

Miles had now leaned slowly down, inching closer and closer to your face. You felt your eyes flutter shut as you could feel his breath on your lips. 

Then you kissed, it was soft and caring. Your lips moved perfectly in sync, like they were made for each other. You finally drew back when you both remembered you were on stage, everyone whooped and cheered. You both looked into each others eyes for a moment before backing away from each other, looking at the ground. You both quickly walked off the stage and ran behind some trees to get some privacy. 

You looked at the ground, blushing. "That was awesome" You breathed out happily. Miles smiled, letting out a soft 'yeah'. "Soo.....Are we a thing now or..." You awkwardly said, looking up at Miles. "Yeah...and a good thing too.." Miles rapped his arms around yours and kissed you again. You smiled as you brought you hand up to rest on his shoulder and to play with his hair. As you both pulled back for air you burst into laughter, "You know, you're a fantastic singer (Y/N)..." Miles rested his forehead on yours. "So are you Miles..." You both ran off to Miles car and spent the rest of the night at his house.

Doing God knows what.


End file.
